Agent
The 1337 agents are a group of enemies that make up the 1337 crew. The 1337 agents wear and use the same equipment as the Smith agents in the movie The Matrix, including suits and ties, distinctive sunglasses, and Desert Eagles. First appearing in Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis, they are elite soldiers who are meant to stop Hank, but never fare much better than a grunt. 1337 agents are part of the AAHW which also includes Mag agents. Appearances Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis A single 1337 agent makes his first appearance in Madness Apotheosis, as well as various recruitment posters scattered throughout the background. The single agent shows obvious improvement over the other enemies and was able to hold up Hank for at least eight seconds. He also appears to command normal grunts, giving him a queue before the grunts approaches Hank around the corner. However, the agent is still silenced when he is impaled in the throat with a baton. The agent later returns as zombie, using G36 to successfully shoot Hank. However, Hank survives, and the 1337 zombie's face was sliced in half by Hank's dragon sword. Madness Combat 5: Depredation 1337 agents also appear in Madness Depredation. In it, every enemy who is not a main character is a member of the 1337 crew, most of which used black Desert Eagles. Despite their numbers and their skills, they prove to be no match for Hank and are slaughtered just as easily as grunts. Eight 1337 agents are turned into zombies by Jesus, but they are all eventually killed again by Hank. Madness Combat 5.5 The crew appears all throughout Madness Combat 5.5, this time fighting Sanford and Deimos. They have the same black shades as in Apotheosis and Depredation. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy In Madness Antipathy further details about the 1337 crew's purpose and recruiting process is given. The agents are revealed to be a unit within the A.A.H.W. (Agency Against Hank Wimbleton). Part of the episode takes place in a recruitment center, so most enemies were either part of the crew or grunts ready to be recruited. Also, one of the signs directing enlistment procedures refers to a "New Lord and Master", more than likely referring to the Auditor. Madness Combat 6.5 (upgrade 1) The 1337 agents appears in this episode with advanced engineers. This episode shows Jesus' apparent resignation from the crew after being killed by Tricky. It's also revealed that the crew gets their tinted shades through an upgrade from the Auditor, which also enhances their fighting skill, but not that much than their original generation. For example, one of them flips a table for cover, but the table was shot into pieces and the agent was slaughtered by Sanford's Bren. Their reaction time is quicker but failed to kill Sanford and Deimos. Madness Combat 7: Consternation (upgrade 2) Madness Consternation shows a very vital change in the 1337 agents. In this episode, the 1337 agents wear solid-red sunglasses instead of red-tinted ones. Also, two members are shown stabbed to walls with spikes in two parts of the episode (these are thought to be rebelling and/or incompetent agents). Furthermore, the agents fight alongside new foes: Mag Agent: Torture and advanced engineers, their superiors. The 1337 seem to be led by a mysterious shadowed figure. Also, Jesus no longer appears to be an ally of the 1337, killing three members toward the end of the episode. On a side note, the 1337 crew seems to be having more of an effect on Hank; three agents manage to wound Hank while he is distracted by the demonic Tricky and Mag Agent: Torture and one manage to hit Hank with an iron pipe. Madness Combat 7.5 In Madness Combat 7.5, 1337 agents have red shades already, implying that this episode takes place during Madness Consternation and that another upgrade to the 1337 has occurred. This episode also introduces the A.T.P. soldat, who the 1337 fight alongside with against Sanford and Deimos. They failed to defend the A.T.P. soldat production. Madness Combat 8: Inundation The 1337 appears again in Inundation, where the advanced engineers appear more often. They wear the same red sunglasses as in Madness Consternation. Unlike previous episodes, their main enemy is not Hank, but Jesus instead. However they never managed to hit Jesus, as they are easily distracted by Jesus' magical powers. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation In Madness Aggregation, the 1337 fights against Sanford and Deimos. In the start of the episode, they ride scooters while shooting at the protagonists. A few agents in the episode are seen playing cards, until the Auditor interrupts and orders them to fight. Several corpses of agents are seen being absorbed by the Auditor at the end of the episode. Madness Combat 10: Abrogation The 1337 once again return to fight Sanford and Hank. They help the Auditor as he confronts the protagonists, though they are no match for the magnified Hank and the agile Sanford, though one of them manages to flank Hank and stab him with a bowie knife, without really affecting him. The Auditor's powers attempt to revive three of the agents' corpses, with the second attempt interrupted; it is shot apart by Sanford before the process is completed. It is seen that living agents are also absorbed by the Auditor, along with a message that shows the Auditor's new greed to absorb agents. Incident: 001A Although a non-canon episode, Incident: 001A shows that the agents still retain their usual role of fighting Hank. They are first seen unloading shipping containers from a truck, with the last crate containing Hank, who kills them with dual Beretta 92s, an axe, and eventually, a giant blender. Incident: 010A Agents in Incident: 010A appear to be guarding themselves in a building against a hoard of zombies outside. Hank manages to break in and kill both the agents and the zombies. Incident: 100A The 1337 appear in Incident: 100A as the main antagonists against Sanford and Deimos. At the beginning, it shows how a 1337 agent slowly aims at a fake Deimos. One of them is seen beating up a grunt, who Sanford eventually kidnaps. Additionally, there is a group of 1337 agents wearing paintball masks instead of shades. Deimos stuns them with a flashbang and kills them just as easily using an AR-15 with a grenade launcher attachment. According to Krinkels, he said that these agents with paintball goggles and mask wore them because they thought that it'd be better for combat, but it wasn't. Possessed 1337 agents With the power of the Auditor, 1337 agents can be resurrected in an enhanced form (just like possessed engineers in Madness Aggregation). The 1337 agents are able to take multiple hits to the body and head and have much faster reflexes than normal agents. Also, they have bloodshot eyes like Jesus, which are partially hidden behind their shades, which turn black during the resurrection process. If a dispatched agent is being revived, it's possible to stop it by inflicting enough damage on the body during the process, as seen when Sanford shoots the head off a dead agent being possessed and ending the resurrection. Variations MC5 1337Crew.png|Tier 1 of agents Crimson.png|Tier 2 133734535.jpg|Tier 3 Paintball Agents.png|Tier 4 Agent_Zombie.png|Zombie 1337 Agent Trivia * The agents seemed to care about re-adjusting their shades even in the face of danger, as seen as in Madness combat 5, Madness Combat 6 and Incident: 001A. *592 1337 agents have been killed throughout the series, which is more than all other members of the A.A.H.W. combined. The amount of grunts, A.T.P. engineers, A.T.P. soldats, and Mag Agents killed throughout the series combined is 384. *In Madness: Project Nexus, Episode. 1.5, it has been revealed that they existed long before the A.A.H.W, possibly because these agents were the original Nexus troops (serving as security), and 15 years later they joined up with the A.A.H.W. In this case, the 1337 from MC4 wasn't the original. Supporting this theory is that, in 1.5, they have black shades (i.e., pre-Improbability Drive upgrade), and in Episode 1, they have red shades (i.e., post-upgrade). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus